An Understanding Overlord?
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests de:Ein verständnisvoller Overlord? Communication from Tzee Xicu Optional Portion: Gadzradd's Helm |title=Orcish Serjeant |repeatable= |reward=Gadzradd's Helm Optional Portion: Gold Beastcoin |previous= |next= }} Walkthrough *Enter the Monastic Cavern through G-7 in Davoi for a cutscene with Loo Kohor to start the quest. You will be given the option of whether or not to begin the quest; if you choose to not take the quest, you will not be given the chance to start it again until the next Conquest Tally. *Go to the Tanners' Guild in Southern San d'Oria and talk with Faulpie, the Leathercraft Guildmaster, for a cutscene. Faulpie requests need a Buffalo Hide, Ram Leather, and 10,000 gil. *Trade the requested items and gil to Faulpie at the same time. Zone and wait until at least the next day (after 0:00 Vana'diel time) to talk to Faulpie again for a cutscene, at which point you will receive an Orc Cutting and the recipe for the Orc Helm that requires it. (Note: If you wish to receive another Orc Cutting, you can get more from Faulpie for 100,000 gil each.) *The Orc Cutting is used in a high skill Leathercraft recipe to craft the level 61 headwear Orc Helm, which is required for the rest of the quest. Neither the Orc Helm nor the Orc Cutting can be sold via the Auction House. *Return to the Monastic Cavern through G-7 in Davoi while wearing the Orc Helm, for another cutscene and to receive the Communication from Tzee Xicu. *Go to F-6 in the Monastic Cavern and select the Cryptexphere while wearing the Orc Helm to spawn 7 angry Orc Notorious Monsters will arrive! **The key item is not lost until the battle is won. :*Orcish Overlord :*Chillgaze Foddrud :*Grimbolt Onkzok :*Rictusgrin Prakpok :*Sevenskewer Krugglug :*Shatterskull Mippdapp :*Siegebreaker Wujroj *The only NM that needs to be killed is the Orcish Overlord; once it is killed, the others will disappear. It is possible to Sleep/Lullaby the rest of the Orcs and kill the Overlord, making the fight easier. :* All 7 Orcs appearbehind the player who selects the Cryptexphere with the Orc Helm, taking initial hate. :* Around three of the Orcs are resistant to Sleep and lullaby, but none are immune. See talk page. *Once the Orcish Overlord is defeated, select the Cryptexphere again while wearing the Orc Helm for a cutscene. *Unequip and then trade the Orc Helm to the Cryptexphere; there will be another cutscene and that helm will be replaced by Gadzradd's Helm. The quest is now considered complete. *The fight only needs to be done once. Everybody in party receives credit for kill. Optional Portion *Zone out into the Monastic Cavern through G-7 in Davoi while wearing Gadzradd's Helm for a cutscene and a Gold Beastcoin reward. *This step may be required to accept another beastman headgear quest on the next conquest tally. Note The beastman headgear quests consist of An Understanding Overlord?, A Moral Manifest?, A Generous General? and An Affable Adamantking?. You cannot have more than one active. Talk to Faulpie to cancel the quest. You can do the quest up to the point right after the helm is crafted and return to Faulpie. She will assume you have lost the cutting since it is no longer in your inventory. One of the options she gives you is "I think I've had enough..." If you choose this it will cancel the current quest and let you start another one. This way you can get more than one helm at a time.